sherlockholmesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sherlock Data Holmes
Sherlock Data Holmes (Elementary, Dear Data) ist eine Episode der TV-Serie Star Trek: Das nächste Jahrhundert. Sie hatte ihre US-Erstausstrahlung am und die deutsche am 27. April 1991. Handlung Handlungszeitpunkt: 2365 - Sternzeit 42286,3 Die ''Enterprise wartet auf ein Rendevouz mit der [[USS Victory|USS Victory]] und die Besatzung hat nicht viel zu tun. Data und Geordi La Forge begeben sich als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson auf das Holodeck, wo man aus Licht und Energie jede erdenkliche Umgebung erschaffen kann. Datas Interesse für den Meisterdetektiv soll hier im viktorianischen London zur Entfaltung kommen. Doch schon beim ersten sich ergebenden Fall bemerkt Geordi, dass Data alle Fälle auswendig gelernt hat und damit jegliche Spannung fehlt. Die Schiffsärztin Dr. Katherine Pulaski bezweifelt, dass Data als Maschine die nötige Intuition besitzt. Sie schließt sich Holmes und Watson an, doch sieht sie ihre Vermutung auch im nächsten Fall bestätigt, dass Data nur nach den Vorlagen des Buches handelt. Daraufhin ändert Geordi das Programm so um, dass es einen Gegner für Data generiert, der die Fähigkeiten hat, Data zu schlagen. Dieser Gegner ist niemand geringerer als Professor James Moriarty. Doch aufgrund von Geordis unüberlegtem Befehl, ist sich dieser nun seiner Existenz bewußt, denn nur so ist er Data ebenbürtig. Er entführt Dr. Pulaski und will seine Befreiung aus den Grenzen des Holodecks erzwingen. Es gelingt ihm sogar, kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über die Enterprise zu erlangen. Erst Captain Picard kann ihn davon überzeugen, dass die Technik noch längst keine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, Holodeckmaterie in reale Materie umzuwandeln. Er verspricht ihm, das Moriarty-Programm so lange zu speichern, bis man ihm eine Existenz außerhalb des Holodeck ermöglichen kann. Moriarty gibt sich geschlagen. Anmerkungen *Rob Bowman hatte eigentlich bereits bei der Episode Der große Abschied aus der ersten Staffel, einer anderen Kriminal-Handlung die größtenteils auf dem Holodeck spielt, Regie führen sollen. Eine Änderung im Drehplan führte jedoch dazu, dass er stattdessen die Folge Das Duplikat bearbeitete. Als man ihm Anfang der zweiten Staffel mehrere Drehbücher zur Auswahl gab, sah er Sherlock Data Holmes laut eigener Aussage als eine Art Wiedergutmachung an, und griff sofort zu. Sachbuch: Star Trek: The Next Generation - Das offizielle Logbuch, HEEL Verlag Sachbuch: Captain's Logbuch, HEEL Verlag *Der Bau der London-Kulisse, inklusive der Straßen und dem Lagerhaus mit Moriartys Versteck, kostete 125.000 Doller. Die Bühnenbildner brauchten drei Tage, um das Szenenbild aufzubauen, und es wurde insgesamt zwei Tage darauf gedreht. * Das Studio entschied deswegen, den Dreh von acht auf sieben Tagen zu verkürzen. Der Regisseur Bowman war über diese Entscheidung nicht glücklich, und meinte später, dass dies wohl einer der Gründe war, warum er die Serie nach der zweiten Staffel verließ. * Zusammen mit der Episode Zeitsprung mit Q, welche die Rasse der Borg einführte und bei der Bowman ebenfalls Regie führte, war dies die teuerste der zweiten Staffel, und mit einer der Gründe, warum sie mit einer Clipshow endete. *Daniel Davis hatte 1980 im Theaterstück The Crucifer of Blood die Rolle des Dr. Watson gespielt. 1990 spielte er im Film Jagd auf Roter Oktober den Kommandanten eines Flugzeugträgers mit dem Namen USS Enterprise. *Nach Ausstrahlung dieser Folge kam es zu einem Streit zwischen Paramount und den Nachlassverwaltern von Conan Doyle, der in den folgenden Jahren eine weitere Verwendung von Sherlock Holmes innerhalb der Serie verhinderte. Ein weit verbreitetes, jedoch falsches, Gerücht besagt, dass die Macher irrtümlich davon ausgingen, dass sich Holmes in der Public Domain befände, und daher nicht um Erlaubnis für die Verwendung der Figuren gefragt hatten. Tatsächlich stellte sich die Sache jedoch einige Jahre später als ein Missverständnis heraus. Die Nachlassverwalter hatten kein Problem mit der Episode gehabt, sondern sich unzufrieden über den Spielfilm Das Geheimnis des verborgenen Tempels gezeigt, welcher zur selben Zeit produziert wurden war. *Die Folge zeigt erstmals, dass Data für seine Holmes-Rolle das Geigespielen gelernt hat. Dieses Hobby wird, auch unabhängig von seiner Holmes-Leidenschaft, noch mehrmals innerhalb der Serie wieder aufgegriffen. *Der Schauspieler Wil Wheaton wird in seiner Rolle als Wesley Crusher im Vorspann genannt, taucht in der Episode aber nicht auf. *Obwohl die Serie damals auf Film gedreht wurde, fand der fertige Schnitt und das Einfügen der Spezialeffekte erst auf Video statt. Für die Veröffentlichung auf Blu-ray Disc mussten diese daher rekonstruiert werden. Anspielungen an den Kanon *Der Originaltitel ist eine Anspielung auf das Holmes-Zitat "Elementary, my dear Watson", obwohl dieses im Kanon niemals verwendet wurde. *In der holografischen Nachbildung der Baker Street 221B finden sich folgende Gegenstände: ** Die Smaragdene Krawattennadel, die er von Königin Victoria für die Wiederbeschaffung der Bruce-Partington-Pläne in der gleichnamigen Erzählung erhielt. ** Eine Ausgabe von Whitakers Almanack aus Das Tal der Angst. Dies ist außerdem der einzige Holmes-Fall, der in der Folge namentlich genannt wird. ** Die Schnupftabaksdose von Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismund von Ormstein, aus Eine Frage der Identität ** Holmes' Geige. Data erzählt dabei die Geschichte, wie Holmes sie für 55 Shilling in einer Pfandleihe in der Tottenham Court Road erstand, wie in Die Pappschachtel erwähnt wird. ** Nicht im Dialog erwähnt, aber deutlich zu sehen, sind außerdem der persiche Pantoffel, die mit einem Klappmesser am Kaminsims aufgespießte Korrespondenz, und die mit einer Pistole in die Wand geschossenen Initialen V. R. Alle diese Dinge wurden in Das Musgrave-Ritual erwähnt. *Als der Computer versucht einen eigenständigen Fall zu kreieren bedient er sich folgender Elemente: ** The Red-Headed League und Jabez Wilson aus Die Liga der Rotschöpfe ** Eine giftigen Schlange und ein Glockenseil aus Das gefleckte Band. * Nachdem Pulaski auf dem Holodeck entführt wurde, kommentiert Data dies mit "Das Spiel hat begonnen" ("The Game is afoot"). Dieses, ursprünglich von William Shakespeare, stammende Zitat, wurde von Holmes in Abbey Grange und einer Vielzahl von Pastiche verwendet. *Data erwähnt die Konfrontation zwischen Holmes und Moriarty am Reichenbachfall aus Das letzte Problem. In der deutschen Synchronfassung bleibt der Name des Orts unerwähnt. *Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Data vergleicht Moriarty sich selbst mit einer Spinne, die spürt wenn ein neues Opfer sich in seinem Netz verfängt. Holmes hatte Moriarty in Das letzte Problem ebenfalls mit einer Spinne in ihrem Netz verglichen. Abweichungen vom Kanon Obwohl die Handlung darauf aufbaut, dass Data alle Geschichten von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle auswendig kennt, gibt es in der Folge einige Abweichungen: *Den Fall, den Data und Geordi zuerst auf dem Holodeck nachspielen, entspricht keiner Originalerzählung. Er weist zwar einige Parallelen mit Ein Skandal in Böhmen auf, weicht aber an entschiedenen Stellen ab: ** In der Erzählung ist der Klient der Böhmische König Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismund von Ormstein, in der Folge nur ein namenlos bleibender Gesandter. ** In der Folge wird er von Inspektor Lestrade begleitet, der in der Erzählung nicht vorkommt. ** In der Erzählung besitzt Irene Adler die gesuchte Fotografie, da der König sie ihr vor Jahren geschenkt hat. In der Folge wurde sie dem Gesandten vor kurzem gestohlen. ** In der Erzählung befindet sich das Foto in einem Geheimfach in Irene Adlers Haus. In der Folge ist es in der Kleidung des Gesandten eingenäht, der in Wahrheit gegen den König arbeitetet. ** Bereits kurz zuvor gehörte Holmes' Schnupftabaksdose zu den Dingen, die Data und La Forge in der Nachbildung der Baker Street bewunderten. Im Kanon hat er sie erst später, als Dank für die Lösung des Falles bekommen. *Data behauptet, Holmes hätte Moriarty nur unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens besiegen können. Diese Aussage ist nur halb richtig: Zwar schrieb Conan Doyle Das letzte Problem tatsächlich mit der Absicht, Holmes sterben zu lassen, revidierte diese Version jedoch in der einige Jahre später erschienenen Erzählen Das leere Haus wieder. Zudem haben sich zwei weitere Fehler in der deutschen Synchronfassung eingeschlichen: * Data gibt Holmes' Hausnummer als Nr. 21B, anstelle von 221B, an. * Als Data Geordi und Dr. Pulaski seine Schlussfolgerungen präsentiert, behauptet er, Jabez Wilson wäre der Kopf einer Verbrecherbande. Tatsächlich ist er jedoch ihr Opfer. Ein weiterer Fehler findet sich in den für die DVD erstellten Untertitel, und ist in jeder Sprachfassung zu finden: Der Name des böhmischen Königs wird als Wilhelm Gottslieg Siegesmann Van der Romstein angegeben. Im Drehbuch fand sich noch die korrekte Schreibweise Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismund von Ormstein. Unterschiede zum Drehbuch Im Drehbuch zur Folge finden sich einige Dialoge und Szenen, die es nicht in die finale Fassung geschafft haben: * Nachdem Geordi über die Fahrt mit einem Segelschiff geschwärmt hat, vergleicht er es mit Datas Vorliebe für das alte London. (Szene 6) * Bevor Data auf dem Holodeck sagt, dass sie Besuch erwarten, beschreibt das Drehbuch die Geräusche von der Ankunft einer Kutsche. In der fertigen Fassung bleibt es draußen ruhig, was den späteren Effekt verstärkt, dass Data bereits von Anfang an den kompletten Ablauf der Geschichte auswendig kennt. (Szene 11) * Laut Drehbuch soll sich Data während Lestrades Bericht seine Pfeife mit Tabak aus dem persischen Pantoffel stopfen. In der fertigen Fassung passiert dies jedoch off-screen, da die Kamera sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf den Inspektor konzentriert. (Szene 11A) * Nachdem Geordi das Holodeck verlassen hat, ruft Data ihm in Drehbuch nach "But I was just about to reveal that the 'sir' is in fact a 'madame'". Damit wäre die Szene näher an der Original-Geschichte Ein Skandal in Böhmen gewesen, wo es sich beim Gegner um Irene Adler handelt, die sich im laufe der Geschichte tatsächlich als Mann verkleidet. In der fertigen Fassung blendet die Szene aus, bevor er das letzte Wort ausspricht, und lässt damit offen, wer oder was dieser Gentlemen in Wirklichkeit ist. (Szene 11A) * Das Gespräch im Zehn Vorne mit Pulaski ist etwas länger. Nachdem sie aufgezählt hat, was Holmes ausmachte, meint sie, dass seine Erfolge von Lebenserfahrung kamen, während Data nur zur Imitation fähig sei. (Szene 12) *Nachdem sich Pulaski der Gruppe angeschlossen hat, beschwert sie sich über die unbequeme viktorianische Mode. Data und Geordi erklären ihr jedoch, dass das verkleiden in authentische Kostüme ein Teil des Spaß am Holodeck sei (Szene 14) *Nachdem Geordi das Programm zum zweiten mal modifiziert hat, wird die Gruppe von einer Prostituierten angesprochen. In der fertigen Folge ist nur zu sehen, wie die selbe Frau anschließend zu Professor Moriarty geht, und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. (Szene 22) * Sowohl vor dem Betreten, als auch nach dem Verlassen, von Moriartys Versteck werden Data und Geordi von einer Gruppe von Bettlern angesprochen. (Szene 38 und 43) *Die Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere weist einige Kürzungen auf: (Szene 47) **Nachdem Geordi erkannt hat, dass er versehentlich für die Erschaffung von Moriarty verantwortlich ist, Wiederholt Picard nochmal, dass es wesentlich einfacher sei Holmes zu schlagen als Data. Anschließend ist es Riker, der das Gespräch darauf lenkt, dass Moriarty auch Zugriff auf den Computer hat, während in der fertigen Fassung dieser Hinweis von Data kommt. **Nachdem sich Picard beim Computer nach Pulaskis Lebenszeichen erkundigt hat, fragt er Troi, ob sie mit ihren empathischen Fähigkeiten etwas spüre. Doch sie erklärt, dass sie Schwierigkeiten habe, eine bestimmte Person herauszufiltern. **Nachdem Geordi vorgeschlagen hat, das Holodeck mit zu fluten, um die Hologramme zu zerstören, wirft Riker ein, dass dies auch Pulaski gefährden würde. Im der fertigen Fassung kommt diese Einschränkung von Geordi selber. * Nachdem Picard meinte, dass die Sicherheitsprotokolle des Holodecks ausgefallen sind, und ihm ein holografischer Angreifer mit einem Messer wahrscheinlich tatsächlich hätte verwunden können, gibt es etwas zu sätzlichen Dialog. Data fragt sich, ob dann auch der umgekehrte Fall zuträfe, und sie mit ihrer Technik die Hologramme verwunden könnten. Anschließend befiehlt Picard ihm, das Messer des Angreifers mit zu nehmen. (Szene 53C) *Als sie Moriartys Versteck betreten haben, zückt Data einen Phaser, und desintegriert damit eine Kiste. Picard kommentiert, dass der Strahl normalerweise einfach durch das Hologramm hätte durchgehen sollen. Data schließt daraus, dass die Waffe auch bei Moriarty wirken würde. (Szene 55) * Wenn Picard und Data Pulaski finden, meint der Doktor, dies sei der erste mal, dass sie den Captain in Aktion erlebe. (Szene 56) Das Ende der Episode wurde mehrmals überarbeitet: *In der ersten Fassung sollte Geordis Vorschlag umgesetzt werden, das Holodeck mit Energie aus der Antimateriekammer zu fluten, und alles darin zu zerstören. In einer an Das letzte Problem angelehnten Szene sollte es so aussehen, als wären Moriarty und Picard dabei beide ums leben gekommen. Ähnlich wie in Das leere Haus sollte sich jedoch zeigen, dass Picard die Konfrontation überlebte, da er sich nicht selbst aufs Holodeck begeben hatte, sondern stattdessen eine holografische Kopie von sich geschickt hatte. Diese Idee stieß jedoch auf Ablehnung von Serienerfinder Gene Roddenberry, der fand, dass seine Figuren nicht zu solchen Tricks greifen sollten. Die Idee, Moriarty mithilfe des Holodecks zu überlisten, wurde jedoch, wenn auch in stark abgewandelter Form, in der Folge Das Schiff in der Flasche wiederverwendet. Review bei Ex Astris Scientia * Eine zweite Version unterschied sich nur geringfügig von der ersten. In dieser Fassung begibt sich Data anstelle von Picard aufs Holodeck, der den Strahl überlebte, da er als Androide wesentlich widerstandsfähiger als ein Menschen ist. Dieses Ende wurde schließlich verworfen, als man entschied, dass Moriarty am Ende überleben sollte. * Auch das anschließend verwendete Ende sollte ursprünglich noch weiter gehen: Nachdem Moriarty deaktiviert wurde, zeigen sich Data und Picard erleichtert, dass er es also nicht herausgefunden habe. Auf Nachfrage von Pulaski erklären sie, dass es Moriarty durchaus möglich gewesen wäre, das Holodeck zu verlassen wenn er wollte. Dies hatten sie festgestellt, als Data ein Stück Papier aus der Projektionskammer mit nach draußen nahm. Auf Pulaskis Feststellung, dass Picard also gelogen habe, entgegnet Data, dass dies nicht der Fall sei. Der Captain habe Moriarty lediglich gesagt, dass sie nicht wüsten, wie man Holodeck-Materie eine permanente Form gäbe, und tatsächlich haben sie noch keine Vorstellung davon, wie Moriarty dies gelungen sei. (Szene 62B) Diese Fassung wurde auch gedreht, stieß aber, wie schon die erste Version, auf Ablehnung von Roddenberry. Trotz der Änderung blieb das Blatt Papier in der Folge erhalten, und seine Existenz bleibt nun ungeklärt. Spätere Folgen der Serie zeigen, dass es holografischen Objekten und Personen auch weiterhin nicht möglich sei, das Holodeck zu verlassen. Maurice Hurley erinnert sich folgendermaßen an die Diskussion um das Ende: "Wir hatten einen heftigen Streit darüber. ... Weil Picard wusste, Moriarty konnte das Deck verlassen, belog er ihn. Gene dachte, das könnte der Figur schaden, weil sie unehrlich und hinterhältig erscheinen würde. Für mich wirkte Picard dadurch eher clever - und wenn man es mit dem raffiniertesten kriminellen Geist in der gesamten Literatur zu tun hat, sollte man vorsichtig sein." Personen Weitere Personen *Zimbata *Sir Arthur Conan Doyle *Sherlock Holmes *Dr. John Watson *Queen Victoria *Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismund von Ormstein *Jabez Wilson *Orakel von Delphi Orte Meinungen und Kritik Veröffentlichungen * In Deutschland erschien sie erstmals am 1. September 1995 auf VHS, zusammen mit der Episode Unmögliche Captain Okona. Später erschien sie zusammen mit der Episode Das Schiff in der Flasche und vier weiteren als Teil der Holodeck Box * In den USA erschien sie am 25. August 1993 auf Laserdisc, zusammen mit der Episode Unmögliche Captain Okona. In Japan folgte 1995 ein Box-Set, wo sie zusammen mit 11 weiteren Episoden der zweiten Staffel enthalten war. *In Deutschland erschien die komplette 22teilige zweite Staffel am 10. Juni 2002 erstmals auf DVD. Am 9. April 2009 folgte eine Veröffentlichung als Halbstaffelbox mit den ersten 12 Episoden. 2007 und 2011 erschienen zwei Komplettboxen mit jeweils der gesamten Serie. * 2012 erschien sie, zusammen mit dem Rest der zweiten Staffel, auf Blu-ray Disc. Externe Links * *Vergleich zwischen SD- und HD-Version bei Ex Astris Scientia *Screenshot-Archiv (SD-Version) bei Trekcore *Screenshot-Archiv (HD-Version) bei Trekcore *"Elementary, Dear Data" Debuted 26 Years Ago Today Retrospektive auf startrek.com *Original-Drehbuch bei Star Trek Minutiae Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH=Das Schiff in der Flasche| }} Reverenzen Kategorie:Fernsehfilme Kategorie:Crossover (Film) Kategorie:Star Trek